


sinking paradise

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aquariums, Cuddling, Dates, Fluff, Intrulogical, M/M, Remus typical stuff, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Remus and Logan visit a special aquarium.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 22
Kudos: 160





	sinking paradise

"Isn't this neat?" Remus asks, beaming at his boyfriend. Their hands are loosely linked together and he keeps swinging them as they walk. "We're _surrounded_ by everything! All kinds of fish and octopuses and _sharks_ , can you imagine if the glass broke, we'd be washed away-"

"Yes, but I know it won't break," Logan says calmly, interrupting him. A gentle caress of his thumb against Remus's soothes the sting.

"It could," Remus challenges, but he knows it won't. He can't do that to Logan. (Now _Roman_ , on the other hand...)

"This is beautiful, cephy," Logan comments, watching a dumbo octopus with a slight smile curling his mouth. "I'm glad that you brought me here."

"I made it 'specially for you," Remus confesses, his face heating up. "I even- Ro helped me. So it would be perfect. And not gross and rotting."

"It wouldn't be gross regardless," Logan says. "You're still half of Creativity, you know. You're still _important_."

"I know," Remus mumbles. His face feels like he might have dipped it into lava. Ooh, how fast would his skin melt off if he did? Logan probably knows, he ponders. Not the time to ask, though. Not with that faintly adoring look Logan has in his eyes, the one he only gets around Remus (not that he will ever admit it).

"Oh!" Remus brightens. His grip tightens on Logan's hand as he starts to walk faster, towing his boyfriend toward the center of the aquarium. "I combined stuff for the center, it looks really cool, even _Ro_ agreed and you know he never thinks what I make is good-"

"He does," Logan contradicts mildly. "Or useful, anyway."

"That's not the same as good," Remus points out. "Look!" He points upward, above their heads, past the aquarium glass anyway, and into a field of stars. Logan's hushed gasp next to him makes him feel like his whole stomach is fizzing with bubbles, like he might explode at any moment. He leans his head on Logan's shoulder, grinning so hard it hurts.

"They look like they're swimming in the stars," Logan whispers. " _Thank_ you, Remus. It's gorgeous. You should be very proud."

"Yeah?" Remus asks uncertainly. Logan turns toward him, stepping closer as his free hand cups Remus's jaw and he stares into Remus's eyes.

"Yes," Logan says, stressing the word. "It's wonderful, cephy. Absolutely wonderful. I am- I am delighted to have seen it, particularly in your company."

Remus snaps his fingers and the floor at their feet grows lush with a heap of blankets and pillows.

"I thought that would be more fun than breaking your neck looking up," he explains. "Although I haven't tried that yet, maybe it _is_ fun to snap your neck looking at space-"

"I would prefer you did not perform that experiment, Remus," Logan says hastily. Remus frowns briefly, then shrugs.

"Okay," he says. He flops down on the blankets, taking Logan with him. One inelegant sprawl later and they're both settled into the blanket nest, watching the fish swim above them, speckled in starlight.

"I love you," Remus says suddenly, scooting closer so he can keep Logan warm. 

"I know," Logan says, reaching out an arm and draping it around Remus's shoulders. "I love you, too."

Remus's grin threatens to split the corners of his mouth.


End file.
